In a lumber mill, it is important to minimize waste from a log which is to be sawed into lumber. In order to maximize the yield from a log, the log is pre-positioned relative to the sawing machine. Sawing is accomplished automatically by the sawing machine as logs are fed from an infeed device. In order to maximize the efficiency of a lumber mill, the logs are pre-positioned and fed sequentially to the sawing machine.
The present invention relates to an improved charging device for orienting and delivering logs to a sharp chain drive for transporting logs in the proper orientation to a sawing machine. With the sharp chain charger according to the invention, the reliability of the infeed mechanism is increased, and the gap between successive logs fed to the sawing machine is reduced.